Umi Sonoda
Umi Sonoda (園田海未 Sonoda Umi) is a main character in the fan-made series [http://pika-love-live.wikia.com/wiki/Pika_Love_Live_Wiki Pika Love Live]. Umi is a member of the idol group called [http://love-live.wikia.com/wiki/Muse µ's]. She is a second year student along with Honoka and Kotori. Umi is normally a shy girl, but she has a strong will and some qualities of a leader. Her image color is deep blue. Personality Umi is normally a shy girl, but she has a strong will and some qualities of a leader. Despite this, she is content to stay reserved and always thinks logically. Umi is uncomfortable with wearing short skirts but gets used to it after their first live. Although Umi tends to be hard on others, when she forces Honoka and Hanayo to do long training hours after they gain weight, she is especially hard on herself. She doesn't do anything remotely criminal and despises laziness. Umi gets angry when her sleep is disrupted. However, despite her calm and collected appearance, when it comes to playing Old Maid or something that requires the player to stay calm, she cannot hold back emotions: She panics out when her opponent takes the non-Joker Umi always speaks politely, using "です" (desu), "ます" (masu) or other polite forms of speaking in her speech. Character Design Umi has long dark blue hair and orange eyes. Her school uniform consists of a dark blue blazer with a white button-up shirt underneath. A skirt with a stripe pattern of light blue, dark blue and red. Black knee-high tights and black shoes and a red bow with dark blue stripes for second year students. Songs Solo NEURON,NEURON!! Watashitachi wa Mirai no Hana Yuuki no Reason Duo Anemone heart (With Kotori) Storm in Lover (With Eli) Group Future style (with With Kotori and Honoka) soldier game (with Maki and Eli) Susume Tomorrow (With Kotori and Honoka) Lily White A-NO-NE-GA-N-BA-RE! Aki no Anata no Sora Tooku Binetsu Kara Mystery Futari Happiness Kimi no Kuse ni! Omoide Ijou ni Naritakute Onaji Hoshi ga Mitai Otohime Heart de Love Kyuuden Shiranai Love*Oshiete Love Shunjou Romantic Background Since she was young, Umi has been Honoka Kousaka and Kotori Minami's childhood friend, thanks to Honoka inviting her to a game of hide-and-seek. She is also a member of the school's archery club, at which she is quite good. She believes Honoka is bossy and pushy, but also realizes the perks of having an adventurous friend. Among the members of μ's, Umi takes the role of being their physical trainer. Her father is a martial-arts trainer while her mother teaches traditional Japanese dance, and she is expected to inherit the combined dojo of both. She has a far older sister who has already moved out. Trivia *"Umi" is also the Japanese word for sea. Whenever Honoka mentions the sea and calls out "Umi", Umi thinks Honoka is calling her name out instead. *She wears her summer uniform's vest under her blazer. *She didn't like to eat sticky food when she was in elementary school. *Her favorite food is Honoka's family's manjuu. *Her hobbies are reading and calligraphy *Her Star Sign is Pisces. Gallery 426px-Umi_pure_r752_t.jpg 426px-Umi_cool_sr112_t.jpg 426px-Umi cool ssr940 t.jpg 426px-Umi_cool_ur208_t.jpg